


The One Where Link Does A Scavenger Hunt (With Help)

by firecracker189



Series: Baby Mine [19]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Snakes, agere, little!link, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Link plays outside with bubba, but there's a brief snake scare.
Series: Baby Mine [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The One Where Link Does A Scavenger Hunt (With Help)

"Good morning." 

Link scowled at the phone and burrowed closer. 

"I took your picture, mister pouty pants. It's going on Instagram for everyone to see." 

"Mm." Link hummed and didn't take his thumb out of his mouth. 

"Okay, pouty britches. You wanna go back to sleep, huh?" Rhett set his phone aside and lay back down. "Bein' asleep is just so exhausting, isn't it?" He teased, dropping his arm back down around Link's shoulders. Link's eyelashes fluttered. "Okay. You go n back to sleep for a little while." 

* * *

"Good morning, take two." Rhett waved his hand. "Link, come here for a minute, let's take a picture now that you're awake." Link came trotting up, giant smile on his face and unable to contain his excited energy. He kept vibrating in place while Rhett made him stand still for the photo, off again the moment Rhett lowered the phone. "Aaaannnddd caption that..." Rhett mumbled to himself, typing out a quick caption for Instagram. "Me and my boy at the cabin." He tucked it safely away into his jeans. Link scampered around the back yard, chasing a butterfly and giggling to himself. "Yup. Gotta stay on brand," Rhett shook his head with a smile. "Right. Check the camera battery..." He was glad Link had actually agreed this time to let him have the cameras around. Once Rhett had suggested a nature scavenger hunt, Link was suddenly all about having the cameras come with them to the cabin. "Charged and ready to go. I can take a look that once he finally goes down for a nap later. Okay." Rhett clapped his hands. "Alright, Link! Come on over here it's time to play our game!" 

Link looked slightly ridiculous in Rhett's old high school hoodie, running around barefoot. But he hadn't been able to just outright tell him 'no' when he'd asked if he had to wear pants. So there they were: Link running around with his oversize tee sticking out from under the hoodie, reaching down to his knees and no pants. Rhett thought it was cute as hell. He nuzzled up to Rhett's shoulder affectionately and Rhett laughed softly. "Hey, buddy. You ready to play the game Bubba found for you?" Link nodded and Rhett caught him just in time--right before that thumb went into his mouth again. He'd picked up the habit a few days ago, a straight turn around from his usual preference for binkies. "No, Link. It's binky when you're outside or nothing. You know that. Your hands get dirty." Link pouted but calmed down at the prospect of playing a nice game. "Okay," Rhett started filming and turned toward Link. "So. Here's the rules: you have to find Bubba one of everything on the list, okay? Bubba's gonna show you this list of pictures on his phone, and you gotta find one of everything. We can put them in your wagon over there," Rhett moved to grab the handle of the wagon. "Alright?" Link did a little dance, his shirt riding up as he clapped and showing just that little barest bit of his pull-up. "Okay, now. The first thing we need to find is a rock. Can you find me a rock?" 

* * *

"Ohhhkay, so uh, quick update. We've got--oh, thank you." Link dropped another pebble into the wagon. "We have about seven rocks. Three red flowers--uh, sorry Christy. And we have five sticks. You remember that the correct amount was supposed to be one of everything. But I don't have the heart to crush his enthusiasm, we haven't had a--thank you, Link--" he took the handful of dirt and leaves. "we haven't had a vacation together in a few weeks and he's feeling the effects of that pretty hard lately." Rhett deposited the pile of dirt and leaves into the wagon and brushed his hands off on his jeans. "He doesn't quite seem to have understood the assignment, but you know what? That's okay. He's outside, we're doing something constructive, he's learning about nature." Link pointed insistently.

"Bubba, dis?" he hollered across the lawn. 

"Oh, I don't know, Link. You still have to find me some other things--oh!" Rhett's face lit up. "Guys, look at this little friend!" He zoomed in on the grass, the snake's little head poking up as if he were curious about the camera. "Look at this little garter snake." 

Link ran back, tugging on Rhett's shirt insistently. "Bubba. Dis!" he whined again, pointing towards the large tree. 

"Link, take two steps back for me, you're not wearing shoes and there's a little snake friend right here," Rhett pointed. "See him? He won't hurt you but I don't want you near him without shoes." 

Link recoiled, pressing up against Rhett's back. "Bubba, no fank you pease, Link not wants ummm snake." 

"It's okay, he isn't poisonous, he's just here to say hi." Rhett explained, zooming in on the face as the snake came closer. "Link, can you say hi to the snake friend? Say 'hi snake!'" 

Link was gripping his shirt so tight Rhett was afraid he'd rip it. "Tell him hi." He coaxed again. 

"Mmm, hi snake." Link mumbled into Rhett's shoulders. 

"Good boy. Do you want to come out and see him, or you wanna just leave him alone and finish up our game?" 

"Umm want game pease." 

"Thank you for being so polite when you're scared." Rhett turned around and held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go find that butterfly."

They walked around for a few minutes, Rhett just talking softly, keeping up a commentary until Link broke the easy rhythm.

"Bubba! Dis!"

Link squealed and pointed. 

"Bubba! Bubba!" he tugged at Rhett's sleeve.

"I see that butterfly. It's very pretty, Link. Good job, buddy! You found it!" 

Link wiggled happily. "Ummm," he eyed the camera and looked down, embarrassed.

"What is it, Bumblebee?" Rhett prompted gently. "Can you tell me?" 

"Wet." Link mumbled, shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh, thank you for telling me. Let's get you inside, huh?" Rhett turned off the camera, Link tugging his sleeve again and begging to be held. "Yes, I'll hold you. C'mere." Rhett picked him up and Link curled close. 

"Love." 

"I love you too. I'm so glad you let me spend this weekend with you." 

"Ummm blog?"

"Yeah, buddy. We're gonna film all weekend and everybody's gonna know how much fun we had once we post the video." Rhett moved up the stairs and pulled the door open. "Right now it's time for Link to get cleaned up and have his nap." 

"Am seepy." 

"I know. We played hard this morning, didn't we?" Rhett put him down. "Let's clean you up and then you can curl up with your blankie and have a lil nap."

Link was asleep on his feet by the time Rhett had finished getting the clean pull-up on him. "Flower," Rhett handed him the stuffie and tucked Link's blankie under his chin. "And blankie. You want your binky?" Link nodded softly. "Okay." Rhett gave it to him. "Now it's time for sleep." He pulled the blankets over Link's legs. "Sweet dreams, Linkster." 


End file.
